Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 10
Hal looked at another structure that was on the bottom of Mount Piggy. It was huge (which was 4 stories that were big enough to fit King Pig inside, but with very little space) and was made out of stone. In fact, the stone was sturdier than the other structures that were included stone pieces that The Flock destroyed. It had a whopping 32 pigs inside. Half were Mustache Pigs, and the other half was Corporal Pigs. The Mustache Pigs filled in the top two stories, while the Corporal Pigs filled in the bottom half. That meant that there were 8 pigs in each story. "WHAT THE?! IT'S TOO IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!" Red squawked in frustration. "We should all work together, don't you think?" Matilda suggested when she came up with an idea that just popped into her brain. "That could be fair, I would say," commented Sophie. Sophie and the members of The Flock lined up in a very specific order: Red was 1st, The Blues were 2nd, Chuck was 3rd, Bomb was 4th, Matilda was 5th, Hal was 6th, Terence was 7th, Bubbles was 8th, Stella was 9th, and finally, Sophie. Red boarded the slingshot, used it to head to the structure, and tried to cause some damage to it, only for him to cause no damage at all when he hit the structure. The pigs snorted and giggled loudly as a way to taunt Red. "DANG IIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Red yelled because he was unable to cause any damage to the structure at all. "Don't worry about it, Red," Sophie said to help comfort Red who was furious. The Blues were next. All 3 of them went onto the slingshot at the same time. "Careful," warned Matilda to the trio like a mother giving kids a special tip, "you 3 don't go well together with the structure you're all trying to destroy, so try your best!" The Blues had Matilda's advice stuck in each of their brains. The 3 worked together to get more strength to their slingshot launch. Once they made their aim, they fired themselves. Jay and Jim moved about a foot away from Jake. They tried their best as Matilda said to them. Unfortunately, they didn't do well than they expected. The 3 blue birds just bounced back to behind the slingshot as if the hard stone material that formed the structure was like a sheet of rubber bouncing something back. They tumbled backwards all the way until they were in front of Sophie. They all cried in sadness just like Sophie and Matilda did in one part of The Flock's journey. Sophie gently shushed them, but to no avail. The Blues kept sobbing a river. Red interrupted their crying by yelling at each of their faces at once. What he yelled was "PIPE DOWN!" The Blues ended their crying and then giggled in amusement as what Red screeched was funny to them. Time has passed and when all of the members of The Flock and Sophie had their turns, all of their attempts failed, no matter how strong they were and no matter how hard they tried. Sophie explained to The Flock "I think we couldn't even break a piece of the structure. Not even Terence. You know why? That's because the material it was made of was probably the sturdiest piece of stone. It made the structure nearly indestructible. I don't know exactly what specific kind of stone that was by it's name, but it's definitely the hardest." The Mustache Pigs and Corporal Pigs in the meantime giggled loudly because all of the members of The Flock and Sophie were unable to cause damage to it. Sophie continued "I think that the only bird on this island that is able to destroy the material is a huge eagle, but I am not telling his name because it would be surprising to some of you who don't know him!" Sophie then closed her speech to her allies and used her beak to drill a hole in the ground that was able to fit her perfectly. After about half a minute, she came back up to the surface with a white can of sardines that had a picture of a pink fish on it. "This shall do the trick!" Sophie called out excitedly. Sophie stood on top of Bubbles' head. The two backed up a couple of feet, and Bubbles puffed up to a slightly bigger size, which was 3/4 the size of the slingshot. Sophie threw the can of sardines out of her beak and the container itself rested on the slingshot. Bubbles expanded a little bit more to the same size as the slingshot. Sophie snapped her beak onto the rubber part of the slingshot as if her beak was like a clothespin and tugged on it as hard as she could. When she made her aim, she opened up her beak and "WHOOSH!" Went the can of sardines. The can quickly flew near the structure. Then, it fell flat onto the ground just several feet close to it. Then, it caused a legendary and epic event that was ready to happen. A noisy and somewhat-high pitched screech came from a gigantic bird that was the largest on Piggy Island. Sophie and The Flock moved out of the way just to make room for an incredible creature. The pigs on the other hand were fearing that the beast would obliterate their structure. Out from the clear blue sky, a very large bird rushed right to the structure at a diagonal angle. As soon as he was right in front of it, he changed his direction to a straight line. He then dashed at a fast pace into the structure while gobbling up the sardines. Unlike the other birds, he was the only one able to destroy the sturdiest pieces of stone used to make the structure. He crunched the stone used for the building with his impressively large bulk. Pigs inside the structure were sent upwards squealing in fear and pain. Not to mention that chips of stone were blasting. Dust covered the stunningly amazing attack that the bird pulled off. Soon, the dust finally disappeared, uncovering the damage the huge bird has caused. It included millions of stone chips and the pigs that were now badly hurt due to the event. "Wow!" Bubbles cawed in surprise. Then the creature moved near The Flock. "MIGHTY!" The birds who remembered him yelled out his true name. "Uh, what's up, Mighty?" Stella asked the Mighty Eagle to see how he was doing. "Ho Ho!" Mighty replied in a wise voice that sounded nearly like Santa, "I'm doing fine, thank you very much!" Category:Chapters